Forever with you
by rstle
Summary: Tomoya's feelings towards Kyou cannot be changed! Follow their sweet story! First fanfic. Hope you like it. Please Review! PLEASE!
1. The Truth

Diclaimer: I don't own anything about Clannad. Just borrowing. The story revolves about Kyou and Tomoya. :]

* * *

Chapter 1: The Truth

Everyone was busy for the up coming mock exams. Except for Tomoya and Sunohara of course.

"Ahah~! I wonder what my future will be" Tomoya asked himself in his mind.

"Yo, Okazaki" The familiar voice came.

"Ah Sunohara"

Tomoya patted his shoulder.

"How are you and Tomoyo??"

"We're doing good." Sunhara looked at Tomoya strangely while grinning.

"Wha-what is it?" Tomoya asked.

"You know, when I look at you, I can always imagine you with Kyou, you know that?"

"Now why would you imagine me with Ky--" Surpirised, Tomoya turned away shyly.

"Are?" Sunohara turned his back.

"Oh Kyou!" Sunohara exclaims.

"Youhie!" Kyou answered cheerfully.

"Getting ready for the mock exams I guess??" Sunohara asked.

"Yeah. It's really troublesome not spending some free time you know?" While talking Kyou was staring at Tomoya.

"Crap, I need to escape in here." Tomoya murmured silently. Suddenly, his face brightened.

"Ah yeah right, Sunohara, I need to go out and but some bread." Tomoya talked to the busy Sunohara.

"Ah, I got it." Sunohara answered directly.

Sunohara cleared his throat after answering.

"Ah-em. So, where are we?" Sunohara noticed that Kyou was showing a troubled face.

"Kyou, you alright?" Sunohara asked.

"Yeah, I'm doing good. Say Youhie, What's wrong with Tomoya? His acting weird his in front of me." Asked the curious Kyou.

Sunohara sighs. " You sure are slow huh? Kyou? You just like Okazaki. Same as him."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Asked the confused Kyou.

"Kyou, kyou. Me and Okazaki have been together right? I know his pains and feelings."

"Okay so?"

Sunohara's face turned serious.

"I know who he loves and everything. So you probably know why his acting this way right? Sunohara told Kyou.

"You mean his.. me.. like?" Kyou was shaking when he heard what Sunohara said.

"Probably. That's what I've thought anyway." Sunohara told Kyou while making a weird face.

Kyou smiled a little and then instantly disappeared.

"Youhie," Kyou grab his uniform and shoved a fist in front of his face.

"If I found out you were lying about what Tomoya feels about me, probably be ready to face the consequences." Kyou told Sunohara angrily.

"Wha-what consequences do you mean?" Sunohara asked like an idiot as a sweat came down.

"Ah! Good timing!! Tomoyo!! Help me!!"  
Sunohara asked as Tomoyo passed by.

Tomoyo runs toward Kyou.

"What's the meaning of this?" Tomoyo asked Kyou angrily.

"Tomoyo, you know, Youhie here is hiding something."

"Something? Like?" Tomoyo faces Sunohara.

"I'll tell you later when he does something stupid to someone. Kaichou, you have work to do. Be off now!" Kyou answered cheerfully.

"Hmph. I'll be waiting for that!" Tomoyo's face became furious when he faced Sunohara.

Kyou let's go of Sunohara's uniform.

"So what consequences do you mean?" Sunohara asked while coughing.

"I saw millions of porn in your dorm. I'm planning on blackmailing you, but I guess this is the perfect time."

"How would you kno----" He stopped once he saw Kyou staring at Tomoya eating a bread with a serious face and a grin.

END OF CHAPTER 1.

Author's note:

"Are" in english means "Oh". :3 Happy Reading!

* * *

iPad: Geez, the real me is sooooo stuuuupppppiiiidddd!

The real me: Look who's talking! You are me and I am you!

iPad: Nu uh! We don;t have the same minds! :p

The real me: But we have the same face! :3

iPad: AHH!!! Shut up!! ( pulls a shot gun)

The real me: What ever on earth are you doing?

iPad: Killing you!! ;(

The real me: I see. bbye. (leaves iPad)

iPad: DON'T IGNORE ME LIKE THAT BAKA!!!


	2. Move

Chapter 2: Move

(Next Day)

The time was ticking and Tomoya didn't care.

He was trying to sleep when he heard a gentle knock in his door.

Hu just ignored it, and after a few minutes, He heard the curtain opening and he was greeted by a bright sunlight.

"Urghh.. just who are you??" Tomoya asked still half asleep.

"Tomoya! Hey wake up already!" A familiar voice came.

Tomoya stared and murmured..

"Long hair,violet, schools uniform."  
"..... wait, violet hair?"  
O___O

"KYOU???!!!" Tomoya was shouting as if he saw a ghost.

"Hey, hey!! Calm down Tomoya!! You don't have to scream that loud!! Geez!" Kyou was talking while blushing.

"I didn't expect you. Anyway, What are you doing in here? Tomoya asked after catching his breath.

"Want some breakfast? I prepared some!" Kyou pretended not to hear it.

"Don't change the subject Kyou. Why are you here?" Tomoya asking seriously.

"Isn't it obvious already? I came to wake you up." Kyou smiled beautifully.

Kyou's smile was angelic and it sent Tomoya's heart into beating fast.

He was blushing hard and turned his head instantly.

"H-h-hey Tomoya," Kyou spoke with three red lines in her nose.

"After school. can we meet at the roof? That is if you want to. You don't have to come if you do---"

Tomoya interrupted her.

"I'll be there. After school, got it. Your dead if you won't come." Tomoya smiled cheerfully.

"Yes,yes. Be sure to come alright?I believe something will happen to you if you won't be there!"

Tomoya nodding while sitting in his bed.

"Anyway,go get ready or we'll be running. I'll kick you if I'll be late for school.

1

"What?!?" Tomoya was panicking amd was hurrying changing his clothes and everything.  
3

4

5

6

7

"Okay!! I'm done!!" Tomoya said it while catching his breath.

Tomoya's face was near at Kyou's as if they are about to kiss.

Both of them blushed and turned their head's sideways.

"Let's get going." Tomoya told Kyou.

" Y-yeah." Kyou answered shyly.

As Kyou and Tomoya walked together towards school, Sunohara and Tomoyo we're spying on them.

"Ah they make a good couple.." Tomoyo told Sunohara.

"You're right about that. Let's get going, it's bad for you to be late." Sunohara smiled in a cool way.

Tomoyo blushed and murmured: " Idiot, don't make me blush like that."

Sunohara thought he heard something, " You say something?"

"No, nothing at all. Let's get going." Tomoyo said.

(AT LUNCH BREAK)

"Okazaki, are you and Kyou dating?" Sunohara told Tomoya while eating.

"What nonsense are you talking about??" Tomoya was spouting some water when he hear it.

"Heh! I saw you two waking up the hill!" Sunohara grinned.

"Oh come on! You're spying on me right?" Tomoya asked him furiously.

"No way I'm spying on you! Anyway, Any plans later?" Sunohara asked.

"Yeah, I'm meeting someine there at the roof." Tomoya continued his drink.

"With who?" Sunohara was curious.

"None of you business." Tomoya told him.

"Tomoya, be there or you are dead!  
Those words kept repeating at Tomoya's head.

"Meet me,Meet me,Meet me..."

Tomoya shakes his head and refused to think of it.

(AFTER SCHOOL)

Tomoya was getting nervous when he was about to enter the roof.

When he opened the door, he discovered he was still alone.

After 5 minutes, He was lying in the floor and tried to sleep, but when he was about to close his eyes, he heard the door opening.

There, Fujibayashi Kyou stood. He blushed deeply when he saw Kyou, but he hide it and talked to her.

"Should I be mad? Cause your definitely late." He smiled in a cool way.

Kyou blushed hard when he saw his smile and tried to hide it but still no good.

"A-anyway, Let's go into business." Kyou breather deeply and spoke to him.

"T-to-tomoya, Is it true?? What Youhie said, is it true? Kyou asked him shyly.

"What did he say?" Tomoya's face became serious.

"He said that you lo-lov-love me.." She turned her head sideways.

"Ahahaha!!! He seriously said that??" His face was cheerful as if is was a lie.

"Is it true??" Kyou was about to cry when she saw his face.

"Sure, You got to believe him. I like-- no, that's not the word. I love you since that day." He smiled brightly.

"What day?" Kyou made a very cute smile whe she asked for it.

"The day when we were trapped at the storage room. Perhaps you can remember?" Tomoya asked with a cute smile.

"Of course! How would I forget about it?? That was also the I fell in love with you." Kyou smiled.

Tomoya held her hand and kissed the palm.

"Kyou, can I ask you something??" Tomoya's eyes went straight to Kyou's.

"Y-yeah..What is it?"Kyou still blushing when Tomoya kissed her palm.

"I like you. Would you go out with me? Tomoya still looking straight at her eyes.

She received a big schock when he asked her. It took a minute for her to asnwer his question and finally decided.

"I-i also like you. I'll go out with you.." Kyou blushing hard when she answered.

"Really?? Thank you!! Kyou!! I love you!!" Tomoya was gave her a sweet smile.

Without noticing it, Tomoya's face was near at Kyou's. He lifted Kyou's chin with his finger and kissed her.  
The kiss was passionate and romantic. It lasted for a minute.

Kyou pulled Tomoya to catch her breath. Facing each other, both of them blushed and giggled silently.

"Let's go?" Tomoya asked

"Sure thing." Kyou answered.

As they went downstairs, holding hands, and thought they we're along in the building,some one secretly took a picture of them.

In Tomoya's mind, he was thinking of something:  
"What if I'm just here to ruin her reputation, What if I'm the cause of her failing grades? No, This isn't right. I can't live without her.  
I must think postive, Yes, think positive."

Suddenly, Tomoya was hugging Kyou tightly.

"Kyou, promise me. Be with me forever." Tomoya said while hugging Kyou.

"What are you talking abou----??"

Tomoya interrupted her.  
"Promise me Kyou. Promise me!" Tears falling in his eyes.

Kyou hugged him back.

"Of course, I promise. I'll be with you forever." She giggled. "This is the first time I see you like this." Kyou smiled.

"Yeah, only when it comes to you." Tomoya smiled and kissed her again.

He released her, holding her hands and continued to walk.

END OF CHAPTER 2

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hah!! My back hurts when I wrote this! Well. Anyway, Happy reading! :]


	3. Fight

Chapter 3: Fight

Tomoya already knew this. Someday, Kyou will dump him and find someone more suitable for her.

Kyou was popular for the underclassmen girls and also made a fan club for her. Every girl admires her, loved her, and most of all, idolize her.

Tomoya already sensed that someone was following them strating the day he and Kyou were dating.

He noticed people who idolize her had already lost touch of her. Then he knew it. Her reputation is going down for dating a delinquent like me.

"Ha~h!!" Yawned the sleepy Tomoya.

"Geez, you're always sleeping aren't you? Even in class." Kyou smiled at him.

"Well,yeah. I'm new to this things." Said Tomoya

"You mean waking up early?" Kyou asked

"Yeah." He answered instantly.

Again, he sensed that someon was looking at them.

Kyou looked at him worriedly.

"You okay? You've been weird after the day you confessed to me." Kyou staring at him with worried eyes.

"Uhh yeah. I'm fine don't worry about me." Tomoya patted Kyou's head.

After they entered the gates. There was someone who took a picture of them. And Tomoya finally decided on something.  
He'll get rid of that person later.

When he arrived at his classroom. Sunohara was there grinning at him.

"What's with that ugly grin of yours?" Tomoya asked him as he passed his seat.

"I knew it!I KNEW IT!!" He was shouting as he waited for it in a long time.

He continued: "You and Kyou are already dating right?" Sunohara asked him withour hesitaion.

"Yeah so?" Tomoya asnwered boldy.

"Wohoo~!!After Nagisa, you already have Kyou?? You lucky bastard!!" Sunohara punched Tomoya's shoulder hard.

"Just so you know, That hurts and please don't mention her name." Tomoya's face lookes serious.

"Yeah, and what are you doing later?" Sunohara asked.

"Yeah, and I need your help. Just you and me. We're gonna make some plans." Tomoya said.

"Why? What's wrong?" Sunohara asked curiously.

"I'll talk to you later at lunch break."

"I got that." Sunohara was staring at Tomoya very serious.

(LUNCH BREAK)

At lunch break, Kyou and Tomoyo passed each other in the hallway and decided to give their homemade bentos to their boyfreinds together.

"Are?" Kyou was shock when he found out that Tomoya was missing. So was Tomoyo.

"Where are they?"Tomoyo asked Kyou.

"There's only one place for them to go, The Roof." Kyou declared.

"Both Kyou and Tomoyo was more surprised to know that Tomoya and Sunohara was eating bread instead of eating their homemade bentos.

"Tomoya...." Kyou said angrily.

"Youhie...." Tomoyo also said it angrily.

"Why are you eating bread instead eating our bentos?? We made them so early yet your eating breads??" Tomoyo and Kyou shouted at them and gave them some punches.

"Ite~!!!" Both of them screamed terrified.

"Really! Why do you have to hide from us??It's like you're hiding something from us."

*PANG* Tomoyo hit the bull's eye.

Tomoya and Sunohara exchanged glances and looked down.

"So Tomoyo was right? You're hinding something from us?? Your girlfriends??" Kyou was about to say something but Tomoya interrupted her.

"Hai stoppu. Yeah, we are hiding something and it need to be done by just the two of us." Tomoya said it with a serious face.

"What are you hiding?" Tomoyo said.

"Tomoya told me he saw ---". Sunohara didn't dare to continue his sentence because Tomoya gave him a scary look.

"Tomoya, what did you saw?" Kyou asked him.

"It's nothing"

"Tell me!!" Kyou was already shouting,

"It's dangerous, That's why I invited Sunohara." Tomoya told Kyou.

Kyou sighed.

"I got it. I won't come but at least tell me what's the situation." Kyou pleaded.

"Alright. The day that we both started dating, I alwasy see someone weird taking pictures of us secretly, that's why I decided to get rif of him." Tomoya told Kyou.

"Are you serious?" Kyou was shocked to hear it.

"Yeah, I am." Tomoya told Kyou calmly.

"Youhie, please take care of him please." Kyou asked Sunohara.

Sunohara sighed.

"I got that, be sure to take caere of us if we get injured."

"Youhie, are you sure you want to do this? You might get hurt." Tomoya warned him.

"It'll be fine, It's my best friend after all." Sunohara smiled at Tomoya.

Kyou sat down beside Tomoya.

"If it get's bad, there's no way I'm not going to fight! Got me?" Kyou told him.

"Yeah, I promise you. It wont go that far." Tomoya smiled cheerfully.

Tomoya's smile sent Kyou to heaven because it was angelic and cool.

She was shock when Tomoya suddenly kissed her.

Embarrassed, Tomoyo and Sunohara went downstairs.

"Let's go or I might do something bad to you. I might not control myself." Tomoya warning Kyou.

" You're right about that" Kyou chuckled while gasping some air.

(AFTER SCHOOL)

"Sunohara, you ready?" Tomoya asked Sunohara.

Sunohara nodded.

"Then let's get going Kyou, follow the plan Sunohara. Tomoyo, would you mind watching him? We'll go catch the eye of the stalker."  
Tomoya asking some favors from Tomoyo.

"Yeah sure. I don;t mind." She gave Tomoya a wink.

"Thanks a bunch!" He faced Kyou. "You ready?"

Kyou sughed deeply. "Yeah"

END OF CHAPTER 3.


	4. Fight one more time!

Chapter 3.1: Fight

While Kyou and Tomoya were walking, Sunohara and Tomoya were yard away.

"Hey. Why are we distancing ourselves from them too much?"Asked Tomoyo but she was shuushed when Sunohara noticed someone wearing a jacket with a gun.

Sunohara's face widened and called Tomoya.

"Okazaki, be careful. The stalker has a gun." Sunohara warned him.

*doki*

"I-I got that." Tomoya's heart was racing when Sunohara mention gun.

"Let's do it, Go with the plan Sunohara." Tomoya told him.

"Kyou could you please sit there?" Tomoya talked to Kyou while removing his jacket. So was Sunohara doing the same thing with Tomoyo.

After removing their jacket, Sunohara sneakly jumped the stalker's back and grabbed the gun and threw it away.

Tomoya punched the stalker's face and held it's collar.

"What do you thin----"

He stopped as the stalker's hat came off and revealed the face. The stalker was Tomoya's friend. Izumi Takashi

"...." Tomoya stood speechless.

"Tomoya.. Who is he?  
Kyou asked Tomoya as she ran huffing.  
Takashi grabbed some wood and faced Tomoya.

"You.. You stole everything from me!! You stole the the love of our teachers! And you also stole my high school crush!!"  
Takashi started to attack Tomoya but was stopped as Tomoyo kicked the wood.

"What do you think your doing?? Why do you take pictures of them secretly??" Tomoyo asked is a serious face.

"Isn't it obvious?? I'm here to destroy him! My good attitude was just a lie!! I need to know his weakness and attack him!!He stole everything!! Especially Kyou-chan!!" Takashi shouted angrily.

"Why would I stole them? It's my feelings and you can't do anything about it. Whether you like it or not I'm going out with her." Tomoya said it calmly to Takashi.

But Takashi gave an evil smile.

"But how would you do it now? Since all the pictures I've taken has already spread all over the school! How do you do that Tomoya?"

"Accept and do nothing about it since it's already been scattered. We can't do anything about it anyway. Past is past." Tomoya patted Takashi's shoulder.

"Tomoya..." Kyou, Tomoyo, and Sunohara were surprised to know this kind of side in Tomoya.

Takashi sat in there in daze as Tomoya talked to his long time crush.

"Kyou, if the pictues were already scattered, your reputation is going to go down knowing that you dated a delinquent like me. Are you ready to let go of your fans?" Tomoya asked as Tomoya stroked her hair.

"As long as you're there, I can carry it all." She clung to his shoulder and smiled.

"Takashi, I'm not the only girl in here. There's someone. If you get to know my sister. Fujibayashi Ryou, you'll be lucky if you date her. She's a good girl. I promise, you both look good with each other." Kyou told Takashi.

As they left, Takashi was laughing in an evil way and went to find the gun.

*GROWL*

"You heard that, I'm already hungry. Let's eat something. My treat." Tomoya told everyone.

"Let's do that!! Let's party at Sunohara's!!" Kyou grinned at Sunohara and whispered. "Porn magazines.."

"Guhh k.." Sunohara showed a terrified face.  
"I-Ill be heading first. I need to clean some stuff." Sunohara ran as fast ash he could and left his girlfrind behind.

"Wait for me!!" Said Tomoyo.

"And so we're alone" Tomoya said " Wanna hang out in the park for a bit?"

"Sure, it's been a while since I've been there. Probably when I was in middle school." Kyou answered.

"Then let's get going. We only have 30 minutures to go and party at Sunohara's." Tomoya said that while yawning.

"Why are you alwasy like that? Always yawning." Kyou asked Tomoya as soon as they found a free seat.

"I dunno. Anyway, enough of me."

Kyou sighed as she look at the ground.

"Tomoya, When did you and Takashi had this kind of fight?"

"It all started when I told him I like you. I was helping him when it comes to you, but then I can't control myself and told him my feelings for you." Tomoya showing a regretful face.

"I see." Kyou told him at they kept quite for a long time.

"Hey," Tomoya said that while hesitating.

"Are you happy to be with me? I mean dating me." Tomoya continued.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kyuo was a little surprised to hear that.

"I mean what I mean." Tomoya looked at her eyes.

"Of course I'm hap---"

*BANG*

Blood was in Tomoya's uniform.

"T-Tomoya??" Kyou was helping him to get up.

But it was already to late. Tomoya already collapsed. Someone shot him in the back.

The culprit was Takashi.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

So yeah. If your wondering why I won't metion Ryou's name, I purposely did it. Since, I can't read any scenes for her to be there. I think in Chapter 5 she'll appear. I promise~ :]

HAPPY READING! 3

- ZENT


	5. Proposal

Chapter 4: Proposal

When Kyou called the ambulance she left Tomoya with Sunohara and Tomoyo and went to catch Takashi.

As Kyou found him, she grabbed his hood and pulled him towards Kyou.

She was so angry that she wanted to punch Takashi until it would faint.

"Why are you doing this?! Why did you shot him?? Why??!" Kyou was frustrated as she said those words.

"Obviously, to kill him and make you suffer." Takashi said that with a cheerful face.

"How can you say that with a smile??!" Kyou shouted to him

Kyou can't handle it anymore and punched him.

"You..Takashi.. I can't take you anymore!! I don't understand you at all!!" Still, she continued to punch him.

When she finally had enough, her mind went back to Tomoya,

"Tomoya.." Kyou murmured with a tear running in her cheecks.

The sky darkened and started to rain.

"TOMOYA!!" Kyou shouted his name with a crying face.

(AT THE HOSPITAL)

Tomoyo and Sunohara sat at the waiting area for the result of the operation. The doctor told them the results and showed a schocking face.

Kyou was running very fast and had the timing to meet the doctor.

"Doc, How did it go?" Kyou asked while huffing.

"The operation went well, but.." The doctor hesitated.

"but?" Kyou was already shacking.

"His still unconcious. I believe it would take time for him to be awake." The doctor said it while looking at the floor.

"Is it possible for him to be awake by tomorrow?" Kyou asked the doctor with a tear in her eye.

"I believe that is impossible since the wound is deep and he lost too much blood." The doctor answered her.

"Ah. Thanks Doctor---?" Kyou asking his name

"It's Takishima." The doctor smiled.

"Thanks for your hard work Doctor Takishima." Kyou thanked him with a weak smile.

"You're welcome. Ah yes, your boyfriend is in room 301. Please visit him." Doctor Takishima thanked Kyou.

"Thank you very much."

When visiting hours was over, Kyuo went separate ways with Sunohara and Tomoyo telling her it would be alright and that Tomoya was strong.

When she arrrived at her house. She catched the eye of her sister.

"Do you know Tomoya is in a life and death situation because of his friend?" Kyou told her as soon as she passed her seat.

"Really??." Ryou said it with a calm face.

"Yeah.." Kyou told her angrily and went straight to her room.

A week passed ad Tomoya is still no awake. Kyou hasn't been herself for the whole week because of the incident.

A week later On Tuesday. As Kyou visited Tomoya's room, She was surprised to know that Tomoya wasn't in his room and the doctor told her he was already dischraged.

She was excited that she searched the whole hospital but see no signs of Tomoya. She even visited his house. He was also not there.

"Where would he go?" Kyou was thinking and thought of Sunohara's room.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"Youhie, It's me. Kyou." She told Sunohara.

As Sunohara opened the door. Kyou entered his room in an instant.

"His not here. Where..?" Kyou murmured.

Sunohara looked confused. "Huh? What are you talking about?"

"The doctor said Tomoya is already discharged, I can't see him anywhere." Kyou told Sunohara.

"Really? His been discharged?" Sunohara looked happy.

"Yeah." Kyou said it calmly.

"Why don't you visit him tomorrow in his house? I'm sure he'll be there." Sunohara told Kyou with a smile.

"I'll do that. Thanks Youhie." Kyou went outside and ran.

(THE NEXT DAY)

Kyou went to Tomoya's house but still, his not there.

"I'll probably search for him later." Kyou ran, afraid to be late.

(LUNCH BREAK)

Kyou went to the Refenrence room and had a little chat with Yukine.

"Hey Yukine, Have you seen Tomoya?" Kyou asked her while drinking some tea.

Yukine had a glance at the door and smile later disappeared without Kyou noticing.

"I'm sorry but I haven't seen him lately." Yukine answered with a worried look.

"Guess who?" A very familiar voice came covering Kyou's eyes.

Tears were running in Kyou's cheeck.

"Tomoya..." Kyou said it while crying,

As Tomoya slowly uncovered her eyes, Kyou was turining her head.

As she looked at him in the eyes, she was greeted by Tomoya in an angelic smile.

"You idiot!! Idiot!! Don't you ever make me wory like that again!!" Kyou was crying while blushing as she saw Tomoya since his discharge.

Kyou was hugging Tomoya's waist while Tomoya hugged her back.

Tomoya made a glance with Yukine and asked a simple favor to leave them alone for a bit. Yukine agreed and went outside.

Tomoya sat down beside Kyou and held her hand tightly.

Kyou can't stop crying that she can hardly gasp some air.

Tomoya chuckled and asked. "Were you really that worried?"

"Of course! When I visited you and the doctor said you were discharged, I couldn't find you anywhere! I even went to Sunohara's to find you, you idiot!" Kyou answered him while she was wiping her tears

Tomoya interrupted her.

"Hey Kyou. We only have 3 months left before we graduate. Do you have anything you want?"

"Yeah, I have something I want. I want to be together with you. Forever." She answered him with a serious face.

Tomoya was holding something inside his pocket. A violet box.

"K-kyou," Tomoya said that while blushing.

"A-after graduation, wo-would you like to g-get married with m-me??" Tomoya's sight went straight to the ground while blushing.

Kyou was surprised that her left hand when straight to her was about to faint but she kept herself calm.

"B-before I answer that, I want to ask you something. What were you doin when you were discharged in a week? Kyou faced him.

"I-I went to work part-time in a gasoline store." Tomoya answered her still saring at the ground.

"Part-time? You mean you need money to buy someting?" Kyou asked as one of her eyebrows lifted up.

"Yeah."

"What is it?"

Tomoya didn't answer.

Kyou neared her face to Tomoya's.

"Tell me."

"I can't."

"Tomoya, look me in the eyes."

"Alright already! I worked part-time to buy a wedding ring!! There? Happy?" Tomoya looked at her eyes embarrassed.

"S-so you were serious about marrying me?" Kyou dodged his stare while blushing intensely.

"Of course! Why would I do something so embarrassing if I wasn't serious!" Tomoya shouting when he looked at the ceiling.

"S-so anyway. What's your answer?" Tomoya asking hurriedly.

"Uhm." Kyou murmured.

"What?" Tomoya looked confused.

She answered him with a gentle kiss. "I say yes!" Kyou looked at Tomoya blushing to the highest.

"Hah.. haha!! Yes!!" Tomoya stood up holding Kyou's sides and held her high.

As Tomoya held her, he whispered in her ear.

"I'm glad I met you.. I love you." Tomoya said those words as he looked at Kyou with teary eyes.

"I also love you." Kyou answered.

After holding her, Tomoya put her down and kissed her for a long time.

As they stood there after Tomoya held her. Kyou asked.

"When we get married, what will you do for a living?"

"I saw Yoshino-san and asked him if it's okay to work in their company since they we're short on workers. The salary is high, so I can provide you your school expenses." Tomoya answered Kyou.

"I see. I'll be expecting you help then!" Kyou smiled cheerfully to Tomoya.

After a moment, Sunohara amd Tomoyo went inside in the Reference Room.

Meanwhile, Kyou was already wearing the wedding ring Tomoya bought for her.

"Ho? As the student council president of the school, you are prohibited to wear accessories." Tomoyo warned her.

"Oh come on Tomoyo! Just for today. Since a special day. Right Tomoya?" Kyou smiled to Tomoya.

"You're right about that." He grinned.

"Co-could it be... you both.. engaged??" Sunohara was shacking as he asked the question to them.

Just in time. Ryou, Kotomi and Nagisa pass by and heard everything.

"EH?!" The three of them shouted accidentally.

"O-onee-chann.. Your getting married??!!!" Ryou shouted.

Kyou and Tomoya were nodding while smiling.

Ryou, Nagisa, Kotomi, Sunohara and Tomoyo's jaws drop when they heard the good news.

Ryou fainted. Kotomi and Nagisa carried her towards the nurse's office.

"When did you propose? Where did you get the money? When is the wedding? What did you do?" Sunohara asked Tomoya hurriedly.

"What were you feeling at the moment? Nervous? Shock?" Tomoyo asking the same way as Sunohara.

"Go look for a part time job, find the perfect time to propose. Right after graduation, we're getting married." Tomoya answered while winking at Kyou.

"Of course, I was nervous at that time." Kyou answered Tomoyo while winking back at Tomoya.

After the chat with the two couples. It was already time for class.

(1st period)  
Kyou sighed while making a weird face.

"Huh. I can't wait to see Tomoya. Let school end already!" Kyou talked in her thoughts.

"Fujibayashi, What are you doing?" The teacher noticed her making some weird faces.  
Before Kyou noticed it, everyone in her class was looking at her. "Just so you know, you are not allowed to slack of duri----". And then the long lecture of the teacher started.

(AFTER SCHOOL)

Tomoya waited for her in the Reference room and went home together.

"How was your class?" Tomoya asked

"Sucks. I got a long lectured by the teacher."

"What about you? How was your class?" Kyou asked back.

"Annoying. I got hit by a chalk." Tomoya was aching for pain when he said it.

"Poor you." Kyou kissed Tomoya's forehead.

Tomoya was shock when Kyou kissed him and suddenly he grinned.

"Hey Kyou, look behind you."

Kyou did so.

"There's nothing." Kyou wondered.

"Aw sorry I was sleepy. Face now."

As Kyou face him. She was suprised when he kissed her gently in the lips.

"Why did you that for?" Kyou was extremly blushing.

"Nothing, you need to get used to it. Since I'm gonna do it on you everyday once we get married." Tomoya winked.

Kyou grinned and said: "I'll be waiting for that."

Kyou clung at Tomoya's arm and went home waiting for graduation.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

I know, I know. This chapter is more longer than the past chapters. I know right? It's special anyway,since Tomoya already proposed. :]

HAPPY READING!! 3

-iPad

* * *

He who tries to please anyone

Pleases nobody.


	6. Graduation

Chapter 5: Graduation

Graduation is already coming. Every student was busy for their last performance.

"It's already depressing just thinking about leaving this school. I have lots of memories in here." Kyou told Tomoya.

"But it's also a happy event for both of us." Tomoya grinned as he said that.

(A DAY BEFORE GRADUATION)

"Class, I guess this is going to be our last homeroom. I want you to bid farewell on this class. So be polite and don't make me disappoint you." The homeroom teacher said.

(A MOMENT LATER)

"Okazaki Tomoya." The teacher called him.

Tomoya stood up and gave a deep sigh.

"Sensei. I'll be doing your favor for the last time." Tomoya told his teacher.

"Um." His teacher nodding while grinning.

He cleared his throat.

"As a delinquent, It was a hard time to go and vistit the teachers. As a lazy bum, It was troublesome to wake up early and walk in the hill. But as a student of this school,  
It was one of my happiest moments to have entered an amazing school such as this. To everyone, I want to say thank you for bearing and taking care of me till the end."  
Tomoya bowed in a polite way and everyone clapped at him without knowing he had this kind of side.

(AFTER CLASS)

"So? What did you do?" Kyou asked him.

"Nothing. Just saying good bye's to the class. What about you?" Tomoya looked at her as he asked.

"Hm. I've recieved letters saying they want my butto---" She was stopped when Tomoya shuushed her.

Infront, Ryou got a confession from Takashi.

"I-I like you. Please go out with me." Takashi told Ryou.

"T-Takashi-kun from my sister's class.. I still don't know you yet..And also.. I have someone I like in my part time job. So I can't." Ryou said it while looking at the ground.

"Would you look at that." Tomoya said it outloud.

"Who would have thought she'd dump him." Kyou said it while looking at her sister.

"OKAZAKI!" Sunohara's voice came.

Takashi was shock when he heard Tomoya's name and ran towards the road.

"What is it?" Tomoya asked.

"Tomoyo insisted that we should party since this is our last day as high schoolers." Sunohara supporting Tomoyo's plan.

Tomoya looked at Kyou and nodded.

"I'm guessing it's a yes?" Sunohara told him.

"Yeah. We're going. Where is it held?" Tomoya asked him.

"It's in my room." Sunohara told then while scratching his head.

"We'll be there before 8." Tomoya told him awhile holding Kyou's hand.

"We'll be waiting!" Sunohara exclaimed as he ran down the hill.

Sunohara passed Ryou. "Ah.. Incho, You can come too in you want~"

"Ah. I can't. I have part-time job." Ryou answered and followed Sunohara.

"Guess we'll be going too." Tomoya said.

"TOMOYA!" Someone shouted at their back.

"Eh??" Tomoya turned.

There, Tomoyo stood. As if she was waiting for Tomoya.

"Ugh.. Kyou? Can you go home first?" Tomoya pleaded.

"Why? How about talking with her together?" Kyou forcing him to let her join.

"Uhh.. No. That's not good. Please? For me??" Tomoya told her as he looked straight in her eyes.

"... that eyes of yours.. you're really expecting this.. Phew. Alright." Kyou told him.

"Thanks~" Tomoya winked as he ran toward Tomoyo.

(/// no really. Don't mind this. I only drew this because it's hard to explain what Kyou's is face right now.)

"BE SURE TO PICK ME UP AT 6!!" Kyou shouted while winking back and walked down the hill.

"I GOT THAT!" Tomoya shouted back.

(A MOMENT LATER)

"Hm.. Maybe I should cut my hair?? It's been hot lately.. YOSH! I'll cut it!" Kou smiled cheerfully and happily jumping the road.

(6 PM)

*Dingdong*

The doorbell at the Fujubayashi household rang. Ryou greeted him by surprise.

"T-Tomoya-kun.. Why are you here??" Ryou told him while blushing.

"I'm here to get Kyou, mind If I come in and sit?"

"Y-yes. Please do." Ryou answered shyly.

Tomoya sniffed and said: "Ehhmm mhhm.. That's smells delicious! What are you cooking?"

"Just fried fish." Ryou answered.

"Still smells delicious. Ahh yeah.. Where's Kyou?"

"Upstairs, first room in the left." Ryou told him.

"Thanks." He walked towards the stairs.

*Knock knock*

"Kyou, I'm going in." Tomoya asked permission.

"No! Please.. Stay there for a minute." Kyou answred in an instant.

"Hmm.. Okay. Guess I'll be flirting with Ryou."

Inside the room. Kyou was embarass by her new look. When he heard Tomoya said "flirting with Ryou", she didn't waste time. Kyou opened the door and punched him right in the cheecks.

"What did you just say? You're going to flirt with Ryou? You.. you!!" She continued punch Tomoya.

At the same time. Tomoya was finding an excuse.

"T-the jacket your wearing suits you---.." Tomoya stared.

"K-kyou.. Your hair.." Tomoya was extremly blushing.

"W-why are you blushing that hard?" Kyou asked Tomoya as soon as she already had enough.

"Y-y-y-your hair... I-it really suits you.." Tomoya was staring at Kyou while blushing.

"Your lying!" Kyou blushed.

"No, no. I promise. I've never seen you this cute.." Tomoya said it when he finally stood up. He offered his hand to Kyou and said:

"L-Let's go?"

She took his hand. In the left hand, Kyou wore the ring Tomoya bought for her. She told Tomoya that he'd only wear the ring in public. The ring proves that Kyou was already Tomoya's girl.

As they walked. Both of them stayed silent. Tomoya turned his head away without him noticing Kyou stared at him.

"Just because I cut my hair, doesn't mean you should ignore me like that." Kyou told him as she gripped her right arm.

"Isn't it natural for a boyfriend to look away at his girlfrind this cute? Who know what would happen to them." Tomoya answered her in an embarassing way.

"Tomoya, look at me." Kyou said it as she sighed.

He turned his head. By his surprise, he was kissed by Kyou in a gentle way. It took a long time for them to seperate.

"KYOU! If you continue this.. I may not control myself anymore." Tomoya told her.

"I got that."

"Let's get going. They're waiting for us." Tomoya told her while looking at the ground.

"Yeah."

As they arrived at Sunohara's place, Tomoya heard whispers.

Tomoya ignored it abd knocked the door. No one answered.

Tomoya was about to open the door by force but the knob turned and they we're greeted by Sunohara.

"Ahh..hehe.. Sorry for the wait. W-we we're just making things look superb~!" Sunohara looked like he was looking for an excuse.

"I see. Then we're going in~!!" Tomoya grinned but after a moment they stood speechless..

There, they read a banner saying:

"CONGRATULATIONs ON GETTING MARRIED!" Yukine, Nagisa, Kotomi, Tomoyo, and Misae-san held the banner.

"Who planned this?" Tomoya's eyes we're teary when he said it.

"Tomoyo-san and Sunohara-san did. They did their best!" Nagisa told them.

"Everyone, Thank you for everything!" Kyou told then while crying.

"But our wedding is tomorrow. Why celebrate now?" Tomoya interrupted her.

Everybody was looking at Sunohara.

"Heh? Eerr.. I thought it was today. It's an advance celebration then!" Sunohara told them smiling.

"Kyou-chan, Tomoya-kun. Congratulations!" Kotomi said it to them with a small smile.

Kyou knew this. Kotomi had a crush on Tomoya since they we're kids.

Everyone bought there food and placed it on the table.

"So, Sunohara-san. What do you plan since we're going to go graduate tomorrow. I plan on continuing my dream to act." Nagisa asked him while they we're eating.

"I plan to go on modeling." Sunohara smiled.

"What about you Kotomi?" Tomoya asked her.

She didn't answer.

A sweat came down at Tomoya's forehead.

"Ugh.. Kotomi-chan.." Tomoya said it in an embarassing way.

"Ah.. Tomoya-kun.." Said the famous genius girl.

"As I was saying.. What do you plan since we're going to graduate tomorrow?" Tomoya asked her again.

"Ah. I'm planning in going to study abroad in America. An exchange student." Kotomi said it while eating.

"As expected of you. Good luck on that. What about you Kyou?" Tomoyo faced her.

"I'm planning on becoming a kindergarten teacher, since someone will support my school needs." Kyou answered while facing Tomoya.

"What about you Okazaki-kun?" Yukine asked.

Everybody was staring at him waiting for his answer.

"Ah.. uhh.. I just got a job as an electrician. The salary is high so it's cool." Tomoya answered while swallowong his food. "By the way, this tastes good!" He said it trying to change the subject.

"Hm.. kids like you guys are hard to find." Misae-san told them.

"Why? Because you're not like us?? Your a bad student right? Misae-san??" Sunohara teasing her.

Misa-san held a broom and said: "You say something brat?"

"N-no.. I didn't." Sunohara answered while shaking "Ah.. ah.. YOSH!! Let's stop this and play!" Sunohara told them as he pulled a container with sticks.

"If sombody pulls the red stick, he/she will tell a favor to the one who picked both green sticks. Got it?? Sunohara told them the instructions.

As everyone pulled some sticks, Tomoya said it out loud.

"Ah. I got a green one." He showed them the sticks.

"Ah. Me too." Kyou told them.

"What a coincidence! I got the red one!" Tomoyo shouted.

"H-hey Tomoyo, let's exchange sticks.. please." Sunohara pleaded.

"No way. If I give it to you, you would probably do perverted things." Tomoyo said.

"Guhk..! Oh bummer!" Sunohara sound disappointed.

"Okay, you both.. I want you to have a walk to the park. But before that! Give us a kiss!" Tomoyo grinned as she said that.

Without hesitaion, Tomoya kissed Kyou. Tomoya sighed and said "Easy." Kyou went out first while blushing.  
Tomoya went outside and followed Kyou. Everybody was showing a "no shame." face.

Tomoya went back and said: "Oh, I might head home cause I need to wake up early for the graduation. Ja ne." Tomoya told them waving his hand.

"I got that." Tomoyo said it nodding.

"Well then," Nagisa, Yukina, and Misae-san stood up.

"I guess we're also heading off."

"Ah. I'll see you tomorrow." Tomoyo bid them farewell.

Meanwhile, Kyou and Tomoya walked. It was very quite because of the incident that happened.

"T-The air is cool right?" Tomoya broke the ice.

"It's refreshing too." Kyou said it after inhaling.

Tomoya looked at Kyou while holding her hand in a regretful face and said: "Hey Kyou. Let's walk in the beach. I've got something to tell you."

They sat down as soon as they reached their destination and Kyou's gaze went straight to the ocean.

"So, What do you want to talk about?"

"What will you do if I say I kissed a girl?" Tomoya was holding Kyou's shoulder to force her to look at him.

Shock, Kyou asked him in a weird way. "W-what do you mean you kissed a girl?" Kyou's hands we're trembling.

"I mean, what would you do or say if I kissed another girl just once?" Tomoya said it boldly.

"Y-you.. you can't mean you betrayed me?" Kyou's eyes we're filling with tears.

Tomoya let's go of Kyou and looked at the sky.

"Tomoya, face me."

He did so, but he was looking behind Kyou's back.

"Look me in the eyes.

As he moved his gaze, Kyou was kssing him forcely.

"Ump!!" Tomoya was surprised.

Kyou closed her eyes, so did Tomoya.

When Kyou pushed Tomoya, she was extremly blushing,

"I may not be your first girlfriend but.. please, please," she paused as her eyes we're covered by her hair.

Kyou looked at him with a crying face.

"Let me be your last girl." She cried harder when she said it.

Tomoya was shock when Kyou told him about being his "last girl". He grinned and wiped away Kyou's tears.

"I hear you."

Tomoya neared Kyou and offered his lap to lay Kyou rest.

"Tomoya your lap is like a stone. I can't sleep at all." Kyou said it while closing her eyes.

"Then get up. If you don't wanna sleep then let's get -----." He stopped as he saw Kyou's sleeping face.

"Looks like she's sound as sleep." He said it while looking at her face.

(30 minutes after)

"It's time for you to head home, Kyou." Tomoya stretched his arms carrying Kyou.

"Puhi!" A cute voice came.

"Ahh botan! What am I going to do with you.. Ahh! Just follow me! Wait for a min." Tomoya exclaimed

"Puhi!"

Tomoya stretched his arms and carried Kyou with his arms.

"Let's go, Botan!"

"Puhi!"

When Tomoya arrived, he was again greeted by Ryou.

"Hi." Tomoya spoke.

"Tomoya-kun. A-ah, please come in." Ryou answered him.

"Thanks. I'll be here for a minute. I'm just here to drop your sister." Tomoya winked.

Ryou blushed and said:"Ahh. Please do. Upstairs, First room in th---" She was interrupted.

"The left. I hear you. " Ahh.. Right, Botan is here with me. Feed him. I think his hungry."

Tomoya went to Kyou's room and settled her down.

"Tomoya.. don't leave me.. " Kyou mumbled.

"Kyou, you need your beauty sleep tomorrow. I'll see you at school." Tomoya kissed Kyou's forehead.

"Tomoya.."

"Sleep tight."

As he left Kyou's house, he went to the school direction.

"Storage room, storage room.. Ah! Found it." Tomoya took the keys for the storage room. As he walked, he murmured. "I don't care if I'm going to be late for tomorrows graduation but at least I can make the wedding spectacular!"

The time he started cleaning the storage room was 9:30. He ended at 12:00 pm.

"Phew! This should be enough." Tomoya said it while wiping his sweat.

He closed everything and went home.

(Graduation day.)

"Hyuu~!! This is kinda unexpected! I woke up early. Tomoya told himself.

Tomoya took a bath, brushed his teeth, wore his uniform and one thing he can't forget; Their wedding ring.

Tomoya sat in his bed and waiting for Kyou to come, but when he looked at the clock, he was utterly shocked. The time was 8:30.

"What the??!! Illusion??" He shouted and ran towards school.

Meanwhile. Kyou, Sunohara and Ryou waited for Tomoya.

"Geez! Tomoya is so late!!" Kyou squezzed her hand showing the ring Tomoya bought for her.

*All graduating students are requsted to go to the gym.*

"Kyou, let's just forget about Okazaki and go okay?" Sunohara told Kyou while poking her back.

"I'll kill him later if he ever forgets this day" Kyou told them angrily and followed them.

"Ah crap.. I'm going to get killed by Kyou!" He said it huffingly while running up the hill.

When he arrived at the top. He heard this from the gym: "3-D, Okazaki Tomoya"

"Oh darn!!" He continued running.

Their homeroom teached asked, "Where is he?!"

"Tomoya.." Kyou said it worriedly.

"Suno----" The speaker was interrupted when the door banged open.

"I'm sorry for being late. Okazaki Tomoya here."

He ran towards the principal and took his diploma.

"Thank you very much."

When he came down, Kyou gave him a fist.

He swallowed and tremblingly walked towards his seat.

(After the ceremony)

"DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS??!!" Kyou shouted.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!! Anyway, let me invite you to the storage room."

"Storage room? Why?"

"Secret!" He winked at Kyou.

Tomoya covered Kyou's eyes with his neck tie.

"You ready?" Tomoya asked as soon as they arrived.

"K-kinda." Kyou answered nervously.

When Tomoya uncovered her eyes she was surprised.

"When did you made this? It looks amazing." Kyou asked.

"Just yesterday. I went home at 12:00" Tomoya answered.

"Kyou," Tomoya faced her.

"I, Okazaki Tomoya, take you, Fujibayashi Kyou, to be my wife. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life."

"Tomoya.." Tears were falling from her eyes but she wiped it.

"I, Fujibayashi Kyou, take you, Okazaki Tomoya, for my lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

"I know pronounce us, husband and wife"

Kyou gave Tomoya her wedding ring and he inserted it to her ring finger. He did the same to Tomoya.

"We may not be officially married, but can you think of this as a real one?" Tomoya asked her while holding her hand.

"Tomoya, I swear on my life! Having this kind of wedding is fine!"

Tomoya leaned forward to give Kyou a kiss.

Tomoya released her and both of them giggled softly.

AUTHORS NOTE:

Yeah. yeah.. It's long.. Don't mind it..

-iPad. 


	7. New Life

Chapter 5: A New Life.

5 months after their graduation, Tomoya and Kyou started to live together. With Tomoya with his work and Kyou on her studies, they don't have the time to talk towards each other except on the mornings.

(One day)

Poke.

"mm.."

Poke.

"Wait for a while, Kyou." Tomoya moved sideways as he told her.

"You still half-asleep?"

"Shut it.."

"I won't be running away."

"Yeah.."

"I'll always be here."

"Yeah.."

"Or maybe you'll get tired of me."

"Yeah.. NO WAIT!!" Tomoya shouted as soon as he realized what he was saying.

*stomp stomp stop*

"Ah crap.." Tomoya murmured silently as he rested his head on his palm.

Tomoya stood up and went to their bathroom. Their bathroom has thin walls so they can hear everything from the other side.

"...yeah.. help.. we always get into fights these days.. I don't know.. Maybe this will lead to that?"

Tomoya heard everything she just said in the phone and slammed his fist into the sink.

"Hell. I can't live without her. Must get along well." He murmured silently.

As Tomoya got out from the bathroom, he caugh her eye but did not speak. The atmosphere was too tense.

"This is not happening. This is so not happening." Tomoya thought as he placed his bag beside him.

"H-Hey.." Finally, Tomoya broke the ice.

"I'm going to school. I'll see you later." She ignored him and headed toward the door.

Tomoya caught her arm and hugged her fiercely.

"Hey! I don't have the time!! Stop hugging me and let me go!" Kyou pushed Tomoya but since the time was ticking she punched his stomach and Tomoya collapsed.

"I'll go to your office to let them know you are absent for sickness. Bye." She kissed Tomoya's cheeks and went.

(LATER THAT DAY)

"I'm back." Kyou spoke on her usual tone.

No answer from Tomoya.

"Tomoya? Are you here?"

As Kyou went to the kitchen, she saw a message saying:

"Dearest Kyou,

I heared your conversation this morning about us. If you are reading this, I may not be here.. I'm going away.  
I think I'm just a nuisance to your studies. I'm sorry for troubling you. Thanks for the punch. That hurts a lot.  
I'll pray for your safety as well as your studies. Also, don't look for me. hugs and kisses.

Okazaki Tomoya."

"T-T-Tomoya.. TOMOYA!!"

Kyou ran towards the door and went to look for Tomoya.

"Where could he go? There's so many places!! Place.. A PLACE!" Kyou mumbled as she ran.

(Meanwhile)

"Huh. That idiot must be in the.. no her house now.." Tomoya sighed as he sat on a bench near a river.

His bangs covering one of his eye. A scarf on his neck and a jacket. With those clothes, it'd be hard for Kyou to recognize him.

Tomoya hanged his head on the bench and closed his eyes trying to remember every memories he had with Kyou.

Kyou's confession, her home-made lunches, her punches. He missed it all. He missed her. Suddenly, a tear came runnning from his eye.

A minute after. A hand came to Tomoya's cheeck.

"Hyuu.. That feels warm.. who are you and also, stop touching.. You're reminding me of someone I love ver---"

He was answered by a deep kiss.

Tomoya's eyes widened as he saw a girl with long, violet hair. He immediately recognized who she was. It was his wife. Fujibayashi Kyou.

Tomoya pushed her and jumped from the bench.

"Why are you here? Didn't I wrote there not to look for me? Didn't I say I was a nuisance for your studies? I'm troubling you! Your better if we weren't living together!"  
Tomoya shouted at Kyou but he was slapped.

"I'm here to get you! And also, Who said you we're a nuisance to my studies? To be exact, It was you who have given me courage to continue on my studies! I was planning on quitting since you are trying to hard! You don't even have the time to talk to me! We can only talk on mornings!"

Tomoya walked toward Kyou and reached for her cheecks.

"Kyou, I love you. I know that you know that, but your dream is also my dream. You we're the light in my life when I was in midst of darkness." Tomoya kissed her gently in the lips and looked straight on her eye.

"Oh Tomoya! I also love you. But please.. Don't try to leave me.. I can't live without you. Let's go home okay?"

"I like that"

They went home holding hands.

(NEXT DAY/EVENING.)

"I'm home!" Tomoya shouted

"Welcome back!"Kyou answered her from the kitchen.

"What's for dinner?" Tomoya asked her while hugging her back

"Just fried fish, but I know this is your favorite."

"That's delicious! Since it's fried fish. And it's more delicious since you made it." Tomoya answered her while he was removing his uniform.

When they we're eating, Tomoya asked Kyou about their school.

"Normal." She answered him with her usual tone.

"I see, do you know? Sunohara got a girl pregnant. boy, I wonder what will Tomoyo's reac---" Tomoya was interrupted when Kyou slammed her chopsticks.

"Let's do it." Kyou told him with a straight face.

"Do what?" Tomoya asked as he continued eating.

"Let's create a family."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS??" Tomoya dropped his food.

"I AM."

"What about school? If you get p-pregnant, you won't be able to go!" Tomoya blushed saying it.

"I don't care about school! I just want us to be happy."

"Or your just scared that I would get tired of you?" Tomoya guessed as he pointed his chopsticks to her.

Kyou flinched but she remained herself calm.

Tomoya stood up and sat down beside Kyou. He held her hand tightly.

"Kyou, you don't have to rush it. I'd like to do it as much as you want to. But I can't, I might get killed by your parents if they found you we're pregnant without graduating. I'll even wait for 4 years!" he smiled at her widely.

"Promise? Promise me you won't get tired of me?" Kyou face him.

Tomoya held her cheeks. "I promise." He leaned forward to kiss Kyou

(3 MONTHS BEFORE GRADUTAION.)

"Tomoya! 3 more months before the big day." She sat down beside the sleeping Tomoya.

"Yeah."

"Remember your promise okay?"

"Yeah.."

"Then, I'm off to school."

"Yeah.. I'll see you later."

A that time, Tomoya was on leave because of some sickness. He was secretly planning to surprise Kyou on her graduation. He was trying to make her wish come true. To create a family.

(LATER THAT DAY.)

Kyou was staring at the pot as she cooked.

"You look weird, did something happen at school?" Tomoya asked her as he read the newspaper.

"Yeah.. I got confessed." Kyou told him awkwardly.

"NANI?!" Tomoya jaw dropped when he heard what Kyou said.

"You heard me right. I got confessed by a popular guy---" Tomoya interrupted her.

"You showed him the ring right? You told him you we're married?" Tomoya asked her hurriedly.

"Yeah. I showed him the ring but he told me I just bought it to reject him.. and.."

"and..?" Tomoya gulped.

"He..kissed.. me.."

Tomoya slammed his hand on the table. He stood up, took Kyou's face and kissed her fiercely.

"Other than this, any other way to purify his kiss?" Tomoya asked her as he released her.

"Yeah. There is. You can purify his kiss by doing it to me." Kyou was extremely blushing when she said.

Tomoya was shock when she said it but he said.

"Hm. 3 more months and you'll be graduating. I won't hesitate."

He caught Kyou's hands and held it high. He kissed her deeply and released her as they gasp some air.

"Hey, what does this guy look like? Is he more handsome than me?" Tomoya asked as they lay on the futon.

"Are you kidding me?"

He bite Kyou's neck. "No, I'm not." He whispered in her ear.

"Let's see, he has your attitude, and the looks too."

Tomoya could feel a knife digging in his chest.

"We're equal?"

"Sort of." She grinned saying it to me.

Tomoya clinched his teeth and rolled Kyou over.

"Jealous?" Kyou asked.

"Yeah.."

For a moment, both of them we're staring on each others eyes.

Kyou turned sideways to escape his glare.

"If you glare like that on me, I might fall in love with you more.. stop it.."

"Look at me. If you don't look at me, you love him more than me."

Without hesitation, he looked at him straight in the eye but she was kissed gently on the lips and let their heart connect.

A moment after their ties, Tomoya talked to Kyou.

"Okay! Whose on the top?" Tomoya asked her hurriedly.

"You." She grinned saying it.

Kyou turned her head to look at the clock, her jaw drop as she knew how late it was.

"Tomoya! It's you fault! It's already pasy 12!"

"That's cool. Hey Kyou..." He whispered in her.

"Why? Don't tell me you'll--" Kyou's eyes widened.

(3 months after)

"Oi! Violet girl! Wake up, It's already past 5!" Tomoya shook Kyou.

"Knight..." Kyou murmured.

"Huh? What nonsense are you talking about?"

"Knight.."

Tomoya slapped Kyou's cheecks and shouted in her ear.

"Okazaki Kyou! Wake up!! It's already past 5 a.m.!

Kyou instantly sat up and faced Tomoya.

"What did you just say?" Kyou glared at him.

"Uhh.. Okazaki Kyou?" Tomoya answered in his usual tone.

"Okazaki Kyou?" Kyou asked him with dark aura surrounding her.

"Y-yeah.. Is it not allowed?" A sweat came dropping on Tomoya's forhead.

"*Dana-sama!" Kyou came hugging on him.  
(* husband)

Tomoya sighed hugging her back.

"Kyou, it's already past 5 a.m., Why don't you prepare and I'll send you to school." Tomoya interrupter their moment.

"Yeah."

(A MOMENT LATER)

"I'm ready!" Kyou shouted.

"Then let's get goin---" He cut his speech as soon as he found out what Kyou was wearing.

Kyou weared long pants with her legs exposing.

Tomoya dropped some tea because of the shock.

"What's with that outfit?" Tomoya asked pointing her.

"Oh? You dont know? This is what I wear when I go to school." Kyou answered him calmly.

Tomoya dropped his gaze and sighed; "No wonder you get confessed by them."

"Didn't you---"

"Let's get going, we don't have much time." Tomoya interrupted her.

The way Tomoya interrupted her made her annoyed. She caught his arm which resulted them to hit each other's bodies.

"Uh..no.. It's..." Again, she was interrupted.

But this time, not by words. She was interrupted by a gentle kiss.

It didn't take long for them to separate.

"I don't want to remeber those words. Please stop using words causing me to remember tha day." Tomoya looked on her eyes while blushing.

Kyou held Tomoya's hand and walk holding hands.

(KYOU'S SCHOOL)

"Congratulations on graduating----"

After the ceremony, Tomoya whispered to Kyou.

"Eh? Are you seriously going to do that?" Kyou widened her eyes.

"Yeah. So point him.

Without Tomoya noticing, all the girls on Kyou's school was staring at him, Ot made Kyou furious.

"Ugh.. This is so annoying.." Kyou murmured.

"You say something?" Tomoya faced her.

"Great timing"

Kyou kissed Tomoya gently on the lips resulting all the girls glaring at Tomoya go "ahh. crap..".

"C'mon, a place full of people. It's embarrassing.." Tomoya whispered.

"heh!" "Ah! There he is! Yamato-kun!" Kyou ran toward him..

"Y-yamato-kun?"

"I'm sorry for not answering you. Well you see, his here.. My boyf---- Excuse me for a bit. I need to go to the restroom."

"Ky---!" Someone stopped Tomoya from running. It was Yamato Itsuki.

"You.."

"If you ever hurt Fujibayashi-san, I'll steal her from you." He told Tomoya while slanting his eyes.

"hm! Me? Hurt her? No way. So let go. I need to follow her." Tomoya told him angrily.

Itsuki let's him go grinning.

In the restroom, Kyou was vomiting and wondered;

"I always get morning sickness.. and this.. It can't be--!"

"Kyou, let's go. I know your exhausted from graduation. Let's go home."

Kyou went outside clinging in Tomoya's arms.

(1 week later)

In the thought's of Tomoya:

"This.. is kinda weird.. How come.. she didn't woke me up? Think think think.. I can't remember her waking me up nor poking me.. This is weird.. Ah maybe.."

I sat up moving toward the restroom.

*Knock knock*

"Tomoya, stay there for a while." Kyou answered me.

"Alright then." I sat down near the door waiting for it to open.

1 minute passes by.

"Kyou, still not going out?

"Stay still."

5 minutes passes by.

I stood up wiping the dust from my shirt.

"Wether you like it or not, I'm going in." I turned the knob.

There, the toilet was full of green(ish) things.

"Let me guess, you vomited because of my cooking? How rude." I passed her as I went to the sink.

"Tomoya."

"What food was it anyway? Porridge or curry? Which one?" I brushed my teeth.

"Tomoya."

"Ah.. Maybe the miso soup. I put there some old things. Haha." I gargled.

"I'm pregnant."

"Your cat's pregnant? Wait, do we even have a cat?"

"I said I'm pregnant." She showed me a pregnancy test with 2 red lines.

"Your sister's pregnant?"

Suddenly, she punched my stomach.

"Ouch! Why did you do that for?" I fell down gasping some air.

"You sure have the guts to ignore me huh?" She stood while her hands on her hips.

"So your telling me your pregnant?" I told her when I finally stood up.

"Not obvious?"

"Your kidding?" I showed her a shocking face.

"With this kind of evidence, do you think I'm lying?" She answered me as an eyebrow went up.

"Ha..hahaha..!" I grab her sides and held her high.

"Kya!!!" She shouted on my ear, which honestly hurts.

"How'd you like that? We already have a family!"

I let her go kissing her gently in the lips.

"I love you Fuji... no. Okazaki Kyou."

"Tomoya.. I also love you Okazaki Tomoya"

(THE END)

* * *

I, iPad, end this fanfic. Enjoy. :]

The real me: BOO!!!!!!! Your speech sucks!!

iPad: Shut the hell up!

The real me: Wooo.. I don't use that kind of word. That's mean.

iPad: YOU'RE STILL ME BAKA!! (throws grenade)

The real me: Oh sorry folks. ( pushes iPad away)

TRM: I shall now give the real speech.

I, the real me, Had a really hard time making this fanfic but in the end, NO ONE. I say NO ONE! gave me review! HOW CAN YOU BE SO MEAN?!?!

So, I therefore end this fanfic and start a new one. I hope you'll support it. Thank you.

(Applause!)

* * *

(HONESTLY, I'M ENDING IT NOW!!)

Bbye!!


End file.
